


come home with me

by toxica939



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxica939/pseuds/toxica939
Summary: They stand for a while, watching their other halves. Adam probably feels even luckier than Aaron does, it is his wedding day after all.It’s funny really, that both of them have married the same Sugden twice now.





	come home with me

Adam and Vic’s second wedding is a pretty big deal. Like, marquee in the village, everyone Aaron has ever met in attendance big deal. He’d had to steal Robert’s glass of wine after he’d necked how own to get through his best man’s speech and he’d still about sweated through his shirt.

It’s been nice though. After the divorce and the three, painful years in between, it’s great to see them happy again. Aaron’s glad it worked out for them in the end. For all of them.

The party is decent. He sinks pints at the make shift bar with Cain and Uncle Zac, eats his body weight in the bacon butties Marlon’s passing round, keeps one eye on his husband and the other on Liv giggling with Gabby in the corner, sat on some spotty lad’s knee.

It’s late, party starting to think about winding down. Robert’s still out on the dance floor. He’s spent most of the night twirling and dipping Bernice until she looked like she might vom but he’s with Vic now. He’s waltzing her round the floor, big hands tanned where they’re splayed across the lace back of her wedding dress. He’s lost his tie somewhere along the way, collar unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up. He looks happy, smile wide when Vic says something in his ear. Aaron would quite happily bottle the moment, if he could keep Robert looking exactly like this.

“I could cut in, if you want a go with him, mate,” Adam says, popping up beside, champagne flute in hand.

Aaron laughs like he’s supposed to, shoves at his shoulder. “Get lost.”

They stand for a while, watching their other halves. Adam probably feels even luckier than Aaron does, it is his wedding day after all.

It’s funny really, that both of them have married the same Sugden twice now.

The song finishes, Robert and Vic heading toward them hand in hand. It makes Aaron’s chest hurt sometimes, seeing them together.

“You sure you don't want me to take you for a spin?” Robert asks, sliding an arm over Aaron's shoulders. He's too warm, back clammy through his dress shirt when Aaron put his hand there.

They stay like that until Aaron finishes his pint. Vic and Adam drift away, too many people to talk to; Liv comes by to say she's going home with Gabby and she's old enough now that Aaron just nods, accepts the sloppy drunk kiss she smears on his cheek, wipes at his face while she does the same to Robert.

Aaron tips his head back to smile up at Robert. And yeah, he has to lean up a bit for a kiss but he's always quite liked that.

“Come home with me,” he says. Not a question.

Robert's hand comes up slowly, fingers under Aaron's chin. He tugs him into another kiss, one not quite so appropriate for where they are. “Thought you'd never ask.”

It's silly really, that flirting with his own husband still makes him breathless. He wouldn't change it though.

:::

It's not until they clatter through the door of the Mill, Robert ricochetting off the walls in the entranceway that Aaron realises they're both a bit more drunk than he'd thought. Also, he's gasping for a brew.

“You want anything?” he asks, draping his suit jacket over a chair and filling the kettle. He can hear Robert stumbling around behind him.

“Yeah,” Robert says, coming closer, waft of fancy aftershave and clean sweat. “I've been thinking about it all day.”

“What?” before Aaron can turn Robert steps in behind him, warm weight along Aaron's back, holding him where he is.

Aaron lets himself sag back, leaning up against the length of Robert's chest, lets Robert prop him up.

Robert's hands slide around his waist, fingers tugging Aaron's shirt free from his trousers so they can slip up under it. It makes Aaron suck his belly in with a hiss, tickles until Robert flattens his palms there to tug Aaron back against him, no space left between them.

Probably, Robert can't actually feel the scars there without looking but he knows them all by heart now. It means a lot that he doesn't reach for them, doesn't avoid them either.

Robert's hands slide up, Aaron's shirt caught on his wrists, pulling higher as Robert maps over his ribs.

Aaron's dick is a heavy weight behind his fly, held down by his belt buckle and it throbs in time with his heartbeat every time Robert's fingers graze his nipples, skim down to rub through the hair under his belly button.

He feels like he's buzzing, sparks across his skin, oversensitive. And when Robert actually works up the nerve to pinch at his nipples, Aaron doesn't elbow him away like he might normally, can't. He loses a moan on a full body shiver, head dropping back to Robert's shoulder. He can't think. Says, “ _God_ ,” like it's punched out of him.

“Look at you,” Robert says, lips grazing Aaron's ear, tongue a wet smear against the thin skin behind it. “What do you want?”

Aaron looks down through slitted eyes. At where he's white knuckling the counter top, half made brew forgotten. At Robert's hands moving under white cotton. He can feel Robert hard against the small of his back, wants to tip forward over the counter to give him something to really grind against. God, he must be pissed.

“You,” is what he says in the end. _Anything_ , is what he means. Because it doesn't matter. Robert always knows what Aaron wants better than he does.

It's the right answer. It gets him a sting of teeth at the corner of his jaw and Robert's hands dropping to Aaron's belt. Clink of the buckle coming loose and Robert's hand _finally_ sliding down into his boxers. Perfect rub down the length of him and then Robert's fingers closing around the head, back of his thumb against Aaron's belly.

Robert doesn't play nice. He starts up a rough stroke, the kind he knows knocks Aaron's knees out from under him on a good day. Aaron finds himself scrambling, hands coming up to grab at the arm Robert belts across his chest to hold him still, hips hitching, head rolling back on Robert's collarbone. His skin feels too tight.

“Hey,” Robert says, keeps saying, until Aaron turns his head enough that he can kiss him, let's Aaron pant into his mouth when even that's too much.

Aaron's breath is being punched out of him with every stroke of Robert's fist. Robert's forearm bunching as he works in the tight confines of Aaron's trousers, takes Aaron to piece without even unzipping him. Aaron bites at his lip to keep the noise in, knows he's being too loud anyway.

It's too good. Too much and too fast and Aaron has to brace a half on the counter when he comes, body curling in on itself with the force of it. Shoots hot wet up the inside of Robert's wrist, all over himself.

He can hear himself gasping, everything pulled tight.

He comes back to himself slowly, blood rushing in his ears. Robert's still plastered against his back, chest heaving, but he tugs his hand free gently.

They're a mess. Aaron's legs are shaking. He can tell Robert's already got his smug turned up to eleven but Aaron still can't think about anything other than getting his mouth on him.

He hangs his head, breathes.

Give him a minute.

:::

Much later, when they're both mostly naked, sharing skin on the settee while Robert licks the taste of himself from Aaron's mouth, Aaron realises he never actually said bye to Adam and Vic. He doesn't even know if Robert remembered to put the card in the post box thingy.

He waits until they settle, until Robert makes room for Aaron in his arms and tugs the blanket off the back of the settee over them.

“Did you sort the card?” he asks, eyes closing.

Robert's fingers sift through his hair, it's nice. “Yeah. I put it in the box. Has Liv got her key?”

Aaron hums, he can feel himself sliding into sleep. He's sweaty and disgusting and probably already a bit hungover but Robert's comfy and warm. “We'll hear her anyway,” he mumbles.

“Should get in bed really,” Robert's saying and he's not wrong. But they're not moving either so Aaron doesn't open his eyes.

It’s not bad, this marriage lark.

**Author's Note:**

> come join me on tumblr, i'm vckaarrob


End file.
